Puss in Boots: Into The Dark Forest
by deb0408
Summary: Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws are honored by the villagers of San Ricardo for they have been guarding the town's safety. Once again, they are going to save the small town.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. I like Puss very much and hope to write a fan fiction centered on him. Please~~~give me some comments~~~thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws and other characters.

**Puss in Boots: Into the Dark Forest**

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

In a small and peaceful village of San Ricardo, a handsome yellow cat in hat and a pair of boots stands, with his sword shining under the sunshine.

Along with him is a lady cat with extremely soft paws. The gentleman is known as Puss in Boots, a hero cat among the townspeople in San Ricardo

since his previous effort of saving the town from the Great Terror. His partner, (well, also his lover) is the lady named Kitty Softpaws. Puss and Kitty

make a great team and of course, a perfect couple; the townspeople love them very much for they guard the little town and protect it from danger.

At a peaceful night, Puss and Kitty were having a beautiful night at the bar. "Señorita, you look perfect tonight" Puss looked into Kitty with affection.

Kitty chuckled shyly. Suddenly, "Boom!" a horrifying exploding sound frightened the whole village. The townspeople stopped what they were doing and

were allstunned. "Boom!" the terrible sound appears again. This time, Puss and Kitty sensed the origin of the sound—it came from the dark forest.

People in the bar all turned to the couple hopefully. The pussy couple smiled at each other; "Señorita, shall we?"Puss held out his hand to Kitty. "Any

time, señor"Kitty blinked at Puss and they jumped off their chairs and head toward the dark forest together.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of my first fan fiction, please give me some advice~~~constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you very much! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Pinocchio, Gingy and the Witch.

**Puss in Boots: Into the Dark Forest **

**Chapter 2 **

The night wind blew fiercely; Puss and Kitty were heading toward the dark forest to figure out what was causing the explosion. The atmosphere in the

dark woods was mysterious and dangerous. A lot of tiny sounds could be heard in the forest. The deeper Puss and Kitty went into the forest, the

darker and creepier it became. At the very moment, Kitty heard something. "Hey! Shh! Listen!" Kitty whispered to Puss. It was the sound of a little boy

sobbing. They prick up their ears and went carefully toward the source of the crying sound. Under a huge tree, they saw the sight of a little boy's back.

Puss walked slowly toward the tree. " Hey, señor, what happened to you?" Puss asked the boy with concern. "Help! Help me! Ohhhh~~~my nose!"

the boy spoke in panic with a familiar voice. "Pinocchio? Is that you?" Puss asked with surprise and slowly walked to his front. "Ohh! Puss! Thank

God!" Pinocchio shouted thankfully with relief. "What are you doing here?" asked Puss. Pinocchio began to sob again after Puss's question. "Gingy…

Gingy and I were going to Shrek's swamp, but we got lost. We were so nervous. Suddenly, an old woman in a black cloak came toward us. Seeing us

trembling in the forest, she invited us to her house. We refused her for she looked really scary. However, she turned angry suddenly and grabbed

Gingy away and left me behind with my nose stuck in the ground. Please save Gingy, Puss! And your friend..?" Pinocchio looked at Kitty. "Kitty

Softpaws, nice to meet you. Let me help you out." "Ohhh…thank you." Pinocchio thanked Kitty, still sobbing. "Alright, let's move on! I will find that old

woman and rescue Gingy! Meow! Now, Gingy, tell me which way the woman went!" Puss ordered. Gingy pointed a way. The three companions rushed

toward the direction. Not long after, they saw a beam of light in the front. "Boom!" again they heard the sound; but this time, they saw the smoke of

the explosion as well. "Oh no! Gingy must be in danger!" Puss took his sword and rushed toward the smoke. " Oh, my, my!" Puss was amazed by what

he saw—a house made of candies and cookies, a garden made of jelly, and a pure milk fountain. As soon as Puss saw the milk fountain, he went

insane and rushed toward the fountain and started to lick the milk, so did Kitty. They had fun around the fountain. It was not until they heard Gingy's

scream did they realize it was not a right time to enjoy. "Boom!" once again, something exploded. It was behind the candy house. As they approached

the house, shockingly, they saw Gingy being trapped in a cage and the old woman was standing beside a huge black plot, murmuring to the pot. At

that moment, Gingy saw Puss and could not help but shouted loudly "Ohhh!Puss!" "Shh!" Puss whispered to Gingy. However, it was too late.

Gingy's sound had caught the witch's attention. Puss, Kitty and Pinocchio hid immediately, but in vain. "Well, look who's here? Huh? It seems that I am

going to have a big meal!" The witch laughed out loud with a fierce expression. "Come on, little kitties, come over me! Be my meal! Hahahahaha!" Puss

and Kitty gave each other a glimpse and Puss said, "Here we go, señorita!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of my first fan fiction, please give me some advice~~~constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you very much! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Pinocchio, Gingy, Shrek and Donkey.

**Chapter 3**

" You wicked witch, hand over my friend, Gingy or I will kill you!" Puss yelled at the witch. "Ha, ha do you think

I will obey you, kid? Fight me if you dare!" the witch laughed wickedly. Puss was irritated and pulled out his

sword and rushed toward the wicked witch. He attacked the witch without stopping, Puss's sword drew across

the witch's cheek, a small wound appeared on her face. The witch was furious and began to attack. She went

toward Kitty with her long broom. However, Kitty was never a woman who could be dealt with easily. She

jumped instantly onto the roof of the candy house and jumped toward the witch's head and scratched her hair.

The witch was then in a rage. She took out a mysterious ball of medicine from her big cloak and swallowed it

the next second. Then, something strange happened! The witch gradually became larger and larger until she

became as tall as the candy house. Seeing this incredible thing happening in front of them, Puss, Kitty,

Pinocchio and Gingy were all shocked and frightened. The witch laughed out loud and began to grab the

candies to attack them. However, the candies were not ordinary candies, they were actually candy bombs!

Puss and Kitty could barely block the attack of the bombs. As Puss was panting, the witch grabbed Puss's

sword fiercely and pointed to Puss's chest. Kitty gasped in fear but could not figure out how to save Puss. At

the very moment when the witch was about to hurt Puss, someone rushed into the witch's back suddenly.

"Hey, let go of your weapon!" The witch lost her balance and fell. "Who the hell is it!" the witch yelled furiously.

"Ohhhh…it hurts!" "Hey, buddy, be careful!" To everyone's surprise, it was Shrek and Donkey! "Hey, Puss, are

you alright?" Shrek asked. "Shrek? What are you doing here!" Puss was confused. "Well, I heard the explosion

and was wandering in the forest to check whether there is something going on. Then I saw our Pinocchio friend

running and crying. When he saw me, he told me that you are in danger. So I rushed here and accidentally

bumped into that old woman." Shrek said. On the other side, the witch stood up gradually, "You are not going

to win, kitty! Come on, we haven't finish our war!" she cried insanely. Nevertheless, Kitty has secretly stolen

the witch's medicine by her soft paws. She handed the medicine to Gingy, who was trapped in a tiny cage; she

told him to eat it immediately. After taking the medicine, Gingy became twice his size and broke the candy cage

with his huge body. The witch became even more furious and when she was about to attack, Kitty threw a tiny

candy-like ball into her mouth. Magically, the witch's size grew smaller and smaller and finally grew into the size

of a mouse. Then, Puss quickly caught the witch and captured her in a glass bottle. After that, Kitty gave Gingy

another piece of candy that would help him turn back to his original size. After capturing the witch, Puss found

that the explosion was originated from the witch's poisonous soup. She was making those candy bombs. Puss

and Kitty destroyed all the witch crafts and the candy house. Pinocchio and Gingy hugged together in tears.

Well, seeing this scene, Donkey also cried. After all this, Pinocchio, Gingy, Kitty and Puss returned to the village

together while Shrek and Donkey headed for the swamp they live. When appearing in the village once again,

Puss and Kitty were once again praised by the townspeople. Again, they saved San Ricardo and bring peace to

this little town.

Puss and Kitty smiled to each other and kissed.


End file.
